


Who'll Have Mercy On Your Soul?

by jerktohisbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Dark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerktohisbitch/pseuds/jerktohisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the early episodes of Season 6. Dean has sex with a soulless Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'll Have Mercy On Your Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise for the sub-par work. I haven't written in a while and I'm just starting to get back into it. Hopefully you'll be able to read through without cringing, haha!

Dean still has nightmares about Sam when he was soulless.

He remembers those cold eyes, staring at him with nothing but contemplation and morbid curiosity. Contemplation of what, Dean didn’t know. Probably which way to get the best use out of him, or something equally as harsh and disturbing.

\- - - - -

Dean hates those soulless hands on his body. Sam, or Robo-Sam, or whatever the hell he is, runs his fingers and lips over Dean’s stomach, no passion whatsoever flowing from the actions.

Dean shivered, not from pleasure but from cautiousness. Anger and regret coursed through his mind, not just at the thing that had taken Sam’s place but also at himself for not having more self-control. Him and Sammy loved each other. Always had. And after finally being able to come together in the fiery waves of passion for the first time several years ago, it was hard to let go of the love and comfort that had once emanated from Sam’s body. Even with the knowledge that his soul was no longer there.

Dean flips their positions, so that he is now hovering over the long, toned body of Sam. He sees what could be a spark of lust flash across the blank, hazel eyes, but it is gone before his mind could fully process it.

He reaches down, poking his dry fingers at the tight hole, forcing the tip of one finger in. Sam only winces slightly, as he silently takes the treatment. Anger welling up again, Dean pulls back harshly, forcing three of his fingers inside of Sam’s mouth causing Sam to choke a little in surprise. He adjusts quickly however, slurping up the fingers in earnest, as if he was sucking Dean’s cock. As if it were the real Sam that was doing it…

Suddenly wrenching his fingers away from his brother’s mouth, Dean places his fingers back at Sam’s hole and thrusts two in at once, scissoring quickly and giving Sam little to no time to adjust. The younger remains quiet, only slightly wincing when the stretch gets a bit much.

Then, again without any warning, Dean forces another finger in, spreading the three as wide as they will go before pulling them out. Sam looks at Dean, his eyes hold mild curiosity. Curiosity, but not love.

Not able to take it any more, Dean forcefully pushes his way in, groaning at the not-stretched-enough heat that starts to envelope his cock. When he is fully sheathed in the warm and familiar body, he chances a glance at Sam, however the sight only makes him angrier. The body of his precious brother is simply laying there, a slight frown on his face as he is obviously processing the pain, but unaware of the reasons behind it.

At that, Dean simply loses it. He pounds away, hard and fast and rough. Groans escape his chapped lips, his eyes squeezed shut tight as he tries desperately to picture the real Sam.

The Sam who moans and whines and whispers ‘I love you’ in hushed voices. The Sam that stares at Dean with loving and adoring eyes, who blushes at the dirty, filthy things that Dean can’t resist whispering in Sam’s ear during their love-making, knowing it will make him come that much quicker and harder.

And it is with the mind’s image of Sam climaxing that finally sends Dean over the edge, shouting out Sam’s name as he empties his load into the body below. The body that looks like his brother, but he knows isn’t.

\- - - - -

Robo-Sam stares curiously at Dean. His cock is still hard and quivering against his stomach, the slight glob of pre-come smearing slightly at every tiny movement. The fact that he hadn’t come didn’t seem to bother him though, and Dean couldn’t muster enough energy to care.

There was an awkward silence as Dean shuffled back to his own bed, flopping down on top of the covers and turning his back to Sam.

"Feel better, Dean?" The soulless voice of Sam asked, while moving to the edge of the bed to reach for his clothes. Dean didn’t answer for a moment, simply listening to the sound of Sam’s body getting dressed.

It was only until he heard the door to the motel opening did he finally reply.

"Yeah. Thanks." There was no reply, the silence stretching on until the sound of the door closing echoed around the room. Dean simply laid there, tears silently rolling down his cheek as he slowly drifted to sleep; restless thoughts of his precious, baby brother and wondering yet again, if there was a way to bring him back.

END


End file.
